


There Are Armies Moving On

by Relvetica



Series: An Old Handful of Small Xenosaga Fics I am Rescuing from LJ [5]
Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, Time Paradox Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvetica/pseuds/Relvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had the presence of mind to spread out his coat on the wood floor before pressing chaos down to it, and for a blind moment while Jin was pulling the clothing from his thighs chaos was aware only of the scent of him, easily overwhelming the age and the dust. He turned his head and pressed his cheek against the green silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Armies Moving On

chaos was trying hard to ignore the dusty, cracked crucifix propped in the corner of the church's attic as Jin pushed him down to the floor and tugged the zipper down on his bodysuit in the same desperate motion. Jin was normally more calm about this -- graceful even, romantic -- but exhaustion was making him clumsy. chaos shoved his belt down off his hips instead of trying to unbuckle it as Jin stripped him of the looser material of his pants before continuing to yank off the tighter garment underneath it. He'd had the presence of mind to spread out his coat on the wood floor before pressing chaos down to it, and for a blind moment while Jin was pulling the clothing from his thighs chaos was aware only of the scent of him, easily overwhelming the age and the dust. He turned his head and pressed his cheek against the green silk.

Jin hardly bothered undressing himself beyond that; he pressed his fingers into him before chaos was entirely ready for it, and the medical lubricant was cold and not a consistency he was accustomed to. He hissed, startled, and Jin paused. "All right?" he whispered. Back to Japanese. Well, they were on Miltia. Ostensibly. Languages usually didn't give chaos problems, but the entire day had been extremely disorienting. He just nodded and wrapped his legs around Jin's thighs.

They didn't do this very often. There wasn't enough privacy on the Elsa to get away with much more than parted clothing and errant hands, and they didn't even get away with that very well. But Jin had performed an extremely long and difficult surgery that morning with no notice and very little in way of qualified help or supplies, and with everyone crowded around in the church he hadn't been able to get any rest afterward. chaos was nothing if not sympathetic; he suggested the attic for its quiet and its privacy, and he promised with his tone of voice that he'd drag the man down to sleep by his hair himself if he had to. And so there he was with his hands in Jin's hair as Jin braced himself on his arms and pushed into him. Hard. chaos choked back a shout and tightened his grip on him, hooking a heel over an instep over the small of Jin's back.

It was stiflingly warm up here; chaos was already sweating. Jin crushed his mouth down to his, and chaos let that cut off any noises his throat was trying to make as Jin fucked him. It was eerily quiet. He could vaguely hear the voices of the others drifting up from the rooms below; if he concentrated he could probably make out what they were saying, but he couldn't, so he only tried to keep the clarity of the acoustics in mind. Jin pulled himself up on to his knees and grasped chaos's hips, and chaos let his arms fall onto the ground and his hands clutch the coat underneath him.

It was a good angle; Jin made short work of him that way. chaos bit his own palm to keep himself quiet as he arched hard in Jin's hands, and he was aware of nothing, nothing, until Jin gently took hold of his wrist and pulled it away from his face. chaos blinked up at him, panting, and Jin gave him a strained smile and kissed the imprint of chaos's teeth before letting go of his hand and resuming. He didn't take much longer. He pushed his weight hard into chaos and chaos took it, supported it, as Jin shuddered on top of him. 

Even in this state, Jin was newly gentled and careful to withdraw slowly before collapsing onto the floor beside chaos. chaos slid an arm under his shoulders and pulled him in so his head rested on his chest, and Jin took to this position with a deep sigh. They both breathed heavily for more than a minute before either of them spoke. "If there are any complications with either of them," Jin said, "you need to wake me up."

"Of course," chaos said.

"Promise."

"I promise." chaos kissed Jin's forehead. "We can't have your efforts be for nothing."

Jin smiled at that and closed his eyes, and chaos remained where he was, cradling the man's body against his. His eyes searched the ceiling for a few moments before straying back to the crucifix in the corner. It had always bothered him that that had started so early, and that it continued to this day: that an instrument of torture had so easily become an idol representing a man who'd stood so firmly against all that such a thing stood for. chaos had never cared for crosses, even blank silver ones with no figurines of corpses bound to them.

"Jin?" he whispered.

He'd probably been asleep already, but Jin cracked an eye open. chaos swallowed. "I think I'm in love with you."

Jin blinked fully at that, and they were both quiet, letting that declaration hang in the air undisturbed. Then he winced a little and shifted his weight off of chaos, and chaos almost snatched the words back -- no, I'm sorry, forget I said it -- but he was only rolling onto his back, pulling chaos with him to reverse their positions. He tucked chaos's head under his chin and wrapped both arms around him firmly, and chaos closed his eyes and breathed him in.


End file.
